A number of electronic filter solutions are currently available for use with radio products, such as for use with Software-Defined Radio (SDR) systems. However, the currently available filter solutions may not provide a desired level of performance with respect to rejection, insertion loss, and/or power handling.
Thus, it would be desirable to provide a filter solution which obviates the problems associated with currently available filter solutions.